wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Malygos
thumb|right|Malygos den Blå, Troll-Veveren, Hånd og Hersker av Magi Norgannon, Titan mester-magiker og beskytter av kunnskap, ga den blå dragen, Malygos, en del av hans uendelige krefter. Fra da av, ville Malygos være kjent som Troll-Veveren, vokteren av magi og dens hemmeligheter. Malygos er en levitian med små vinger. Kroppen hans er dekket av krystall skjell av ren azur. Kroppen hans skinner og skifter konstant mellom blå og sølv. Teoretisk, siden han og hans drager spesialiserer seg i magi, er det sannsynlig at deres krefter overgår alle andre drage flights. Malygos Troll-Veveren er det blå Drage Aspektet, og herre over blå drageflight. Han er en av de mest eldgamle Azeroth, og en av de håndfulle som var til stede da Titanene dro. Nå som han har fått tilbake fornuften, tar han nok en gang en aktiv del i beskyttelsen av verden. Malygos, Herre over Magi, sies å ha skapt magi og formler, selv om det bare er en legende. Hans kontroll over magi er veldig imponerende, rivaliserende den til en halvgud, selv om han ikke søker slik makt. Selv om han fysisk ikke er like sterk som de andre Aspektene, møter Malygos ulempen med hans fenomenale kontroll av magi. Som de fleste av hans drageart, er Malygos en som unngår kontakt med andre. Han antas å holde til i Northrend, i en leir antatt å huse noen av de største magiske relikviene i verden, inkludert de som hvis krefter diskuteres ved hvisking. Returnert til fornuft etter Deathwing’s tap ved Grim Batol, prøver Malygos nå å gjenoppbygge sin ødelagte drageflight. Han bruker sine dager til å studere magi, øve sine ferdigheter, og studere de forskjellige astrale planene i verden, mens hans gjenværende barn søker gjennom verden på jakt etter magiske relikvier og andre gjenstander med arcane magi. Malygos oppsøker aldri kamp; og selv om han og hans drageflight fortsatt blir rutinemessig jaktet på av svarte drager, unngår han slik sort på alle mulige måter. Han beskytter sin leir med illusjoner og misledene formler. De som oppdager hans hjem oppfordres til å dra på mange måter; Malygos tar direkte handling som siste utvei. Når han faktisk slåss, tar han trollmenn først, ved å bruke hans magiske pust og andre evner til å fjerne formler fra tankene deres. Historie I følge Legacy of the Aspects, skrivd av et menneske som søkte kunnskap hos natt alvene, har ikke Malygos formen til en "typisk drage." Mennesket skriver at Malygos kan skifte form "med viljen," som er, selvfølgelig, ikke en unik evne blandt drageflight. Spesielt interessant er ordene som følger. Den menneskelige forfatteren skriver: "Rarely seen after his retreat to the far north, he is almost always in the form of an insect-like creature, but while in dragon form he, and his flight, are varying blues in color." Hvis dette er sant, leder det sterkt til at Malygos lever—eller levde—blandt Nerubian rasen i Northrend. Malygos har en særegen kontroll over magi, og selv om han ikke er så sterk fysisk, mer enn møter trolldommen dette. Malygos lever i en grotte i Northrend, og hans kammer inneholder mange magiske arcane relikvier. Malygos og hans flight søker etter alle magiske kilder og relikvier og beskytter dem slik at de dødelige rasene ikke kan true verden med sin hensynsløse bruk. Han var nærmest sin bror Neltharion, Jord-Vokteren, før War of the Ancients. Med sin flight nærmest massakert, begynte Malygos å bli gal. Han følte seg skyldig for å ha overbevist Aspektene til å gi sin kraft til Demon Soul. Han dro til sin leir i Northrend, hvor han skjulte seg i årtusener. Følelser av isolasjon paraliserte ham. Under de 10.000 årene etter The War of the Ancients, ble han sjeldent sett av de andre Aspektene. Hans kropp var en karikatur av sin tidligere form. En tynn kropp blandt is, nesten skjelettaktig. Malygos er den eldste av Aspektene, muligens den eldste nålevende dragen. The War of the Ancients Under War of the Ancients da Dronning Azshara og hennes Høyfødte åpnet en portal i Evighetens Brønn for å gi Den Brennende Legion tilgang til Azeroth, samles de Store Aspektene i Alexstrasza leir for å diskutere hvordan de skulle forsvare verden. Neltharion foreslo at for å ende invasjonen av demoner, burde drageflightene skape et våpen som kunne utslette demon hærene. Neltharion fikk Malygos til å hjelpe ham i å overbevise de andre Store Aspektene til å gi en del av sin styrke til våpenet, Dragon Soul. Det var bare en gyllen disk skapt av Neltharion. Dragon Soul skulle brukes mot demonene. Alle de Store Aspektene og deres flight ga litt av sin styrke i skapelsen av Dragon Soul med unntak av Neltharion. Gjennom disken, kunne Neltharion ta magisk kontroll over alle drager, også de andre Store Aspektene. Under en siste kamp i krigen, samlet de Store Aspektene alle i sin flight sammen og dro til slagmarken, hvor bare natt alvene holdt unna demonene. Enkelt slaktet en gal Neltharion, nå kjent som Deathwing, demoner og natt alver likt ved å bruke Dragon Soul—nå kjent som Demon Soul—mot dem. De andre Aspektene prøvde å stoppe Neltharion. Malygos's flight omringet Deathwing i et forsøk i å ta Demon Soul fra ham. Med en enkel kommando, ble de oppslikt av magien fra Demon Soul og pulvirisert. Malygos ble også hardt såret, både mentalt og fysisk, men led ikke samme sjebne som sin flight. Andre Krig Etter Andre Krig, ble Alexstrasza kidnappet av Dragonmaw orker og tatt til Grim Batol. Henes yngre konsort Korialstrasz, kjent som Krasus når forkledd som en alv, besøkte Malygos for å få hjelp til å frigi Alexstrasza. Selv om Malygos opprinnelig avslo, ovrbeviste Krasus Malygos til å hjelpe ham ved å avsløre at Deathwing fortsatt levde og hadde indirekte ledet Dragonmaw orkene til Demon Soul. Krasus sa til slutt at Alexstrasza kunne bruke sin makt over liv til å gi Malygos en ny drageflight. Seende en mulighet til å hevne sin flight, se deres gjennoppståelse, og gjøre opp, godtok Malygos å dra ut i verden igjen og konfrontere Deathwing. Etter at Deathwing ble beseiret og Demon Soul knust, så Malygos ut til å få tilbake litt av sitt tidligere selv. Rhonin knuste den gjennom et av Deathwings skjel og med en formel, ble all magi og styrke fra Demon Soul gitt tilbake til de Store Aspektene, med deres fulle kraft som resultat. Selv om det er en sakte voksende drageflight, stiger de Blå i antall, som gir håp til Malygos. Wrath of the Lich King I introduksjons panelet for World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, er det avslørt at Malygos har begynt å få tilbake fornuften, originalt tapt under konfrontasjonen med Neltharion og ødeleggelsen av hans Blå flight under War of the Ancients. Han er misfornøyd med den hensynsløse bruken av magi hos dødelige. Han er fiendlig til alle magi-brukere, spesielt Kirin Tor av Dalaran. Dalaran har derfor dratt til Northrend, som hovedstad i krigen mot Lich Kongen, og Kirin Tor's kamp med Malygos. Han vil bli funnet i Nexus i sin egen leir, omtrent som Gruul og Onyxia. Følgene ettermiddag under WoW Lore Panel, avslørte Chris Metzen mer om de fiendlige Blå. Tyrygosa - med Nether Dragene under hennes vinge - har brakt disse dragene til Northrend. The exposure to their physiology has helped cure Malygos and the Blue Aspect's sanity is returning to him. Malygos, med klarere øyne, takes note of the large number of mortal spellcasters running around Azeroth, hensynsløst brukende arcane magi, og ser at de vil tiltrekke Den Brennende Legion til Azeroth igjen, som de Høyfødte gjorde (en av hans få minner før galskapen). Derfor erklærte han krig mot alle trollmenn. Dalaran drar til Northrend for å sloss mot den Blå Flight, og den Rød Drageflight - for å holde Alexstrasza's løfte til Rhonin etter hendelsene under Day of the Dragon - har tatt opp kampen mot deres slektninger for å beskytte magikerne. Tigole bekreftet nylig i Leipzig at level 80 raid spillere kan møte Malygos i hans innerste kammer, Nexus. Dette gjør ham til det første Aspektet i World of Warcraft, og den første til å bli bekjempet av spillere. Fordi å drepe et Aspekt kan ha usikre konsekvenser, er det uklart om Malygos kan drepes, eller bare beseires. Sitater * He didn't impart his own (power), didn't impart his own! Tell him, Ysera! Tell him how, after the demons were defeated, he turned on us! Used our own power on us! * I lost much - too much! But you, you who call yourself Krasus, you who once also wore the form of dragon, you lost all, too! *''That obscenity should have never become reality, and as I've become instrumental in encouraging it's creation, 'tis only fair, old friend, that I erase it!'' *''I have lost much in my time, mortal, too much in fact. Your lesser intellect could not possibly begin to understand the pain that infernal disk can impart on its victims, Now begone from my realm before I show you a piece of what I have suffered!'' Navn og Titler * Troll-Veveren * Hånden til Magi * Vokter av Magi * Hersker av Magi